


breaking free

by stvrrynights



Category: Disney - All Media Types, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based off of my own imagination of what i think the breaking free scene will be like, i haven’t necessarily written a one shot at all?? so first time for everything, i thought of this in civics class okay, ricky and nini said heart eyes!, ricky bowen loves nini and would do anything for her to be happy, rini rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrynights/pseuds/stvrrynights
Summary: a one-shot of my own thoughts about what the breaking free scene will look like in episode 10.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

after ricky had run off stage at the end of act one, things were kind of a mess. nini was nowhere to be found at the time, and when he found out that the dean from YAC was in the audience, he knew that he couldn’t bring her down with what had just happened to him.

the hallway outside the dressing room was empty, except for ricky. he let ej take over his role for him. he let ej go out there because _he_ didn’t want to ruin nini’s chance of getting into this school. he could faintly hear the sounds of the musical going on from the gym. the music, the singing, the acting, and the occasional noises of the audience reacting.

he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. a sigh escaped his lips as he thought about the events that happened during the end of act one. he was doing perfectly fine the whole show! his parents had come there together, which made him happy. especially seeing his mom there. but then came in _todd_. right as get’cha head in the game was about to end, right when he was levitating in that harness. it set him off. made the anxiety in him rise, but also the anger. he didn’t end up punching a wall, even if he had felt like it.

being alone in this hallway was a good idea, though. it gave him time to think. time to calm down. time to himself.

but, that was soon interrupted by the noise of someone running down the hallway. ricky’s eyes shot open and he turned his head to where the noise was coming from.

it was red, running towards him. ricky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion has he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards red, meeting him half way.

“what’s going on? why aren’t you at the control panel?” he asked, looking down at his best friend, face laced in confusion still.

“dude, you seriously have to get out there again. ej isn’t... doing that good as troy. he looks just like how he did at tech rehearsal when he filled in for you and it’s a mess, and nini is so confused—“ red was cut off by ricky waving his hands and shaking his head.

“alright, alright. i’ll head out there. for the audience’s sake.. and nini’s.” he huffed and ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips.

red grinned and let out whoop, running off to go back to where he belonged. “and just go out there in what you’re wearing! this show is already a mess anyways!” he yelled back to him, which caused a laugh to come out from ricky. he took a deep breath and waited a moment before he ran off to the direction where he’d enter the stage.

“...in a way that’s different than who we are. creating space between us, ‘til we’re separate hearts.” nini’s voice was clear and loud to hear now as the song played.

ricky took another deep breath and let it out, slowly walking out to be with nini. “but your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe...” he started to sing the words, and nini joined in with him. she looked at him with a soft gaze and a small smile, happy to have him back on stage with her and singing the duet. ricky nodded to ej, who walked off of the stage, leaving the two of them to perform.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this 🥺 it’s kinda sucky but heh. i also write social media aus on twitter!
> 
> twitter.com/lunarecljpses <3


End file.
